Pokemon Ranger: Forgotten times
by Inugami-23
Summary: Aluna the ninetails,last of the four wild dogs,the one of the first partner Pokemon has died.This is her story told briefly through her eyes,then her time as a partner Pokemon is Told by professor Hastings.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. I own my ideas and the plot I make along with the FanFiction I write.**

* * *

**Warning:OC's.**

* * *

_Once,long ago,the first Pokemon rangers were were the elite,faster,stronger,smarter than most had limited technology to work with,yet despite the odds they were better than any that have come created of the capture styler,Professor Hastings,himself barely remembers them,their faces long forgotten,but I do...I remember my human partner like it was yesterday that we first met...I remember Houndoom and his human...Arcainine and her human as well along with...Mightyena and his human...I remember our meeting and adventures as if they had just happened...My name,given to me by my human companion,is Aluna,and I am a shiny Ninetails...This is our story..._

* * *

_It was so long ago that we it realy been sixty years since that fateful day that every thing changed?It has hasn't it?I was nine-hundred and forty years old then,old but still spry enough to become her partner...I still think that if I had been younger,faster,and stronger I would of been able to save them...  
_

* * *

_We met in her fourth year,she had escaped her parents and wondered into the forest in a harsh,cold,winter storm.I found her,kept her warm,and when they stumbled upon us I left before they could see me._

* * *

_We met again in her twentieth year,she had just became a ranger when she found me,trapped in a fire-proof freed me and we became partners once she discovered I was loosing my health from a poisoned spring- probably the reason I didn't see the snare until it was too late...She didn't make it past her sixth month of her Twentieth year...  
_

* * *

_We became well known,along with Anthony and Might the Mightyena,Charles and Flare the Arcainine,and Alexis and Hound the put out fires,stopped floods,found lost children- they remember us,their hero's although they cant remember names or faces-stopped illegal hunters, and rescued those in danger. Despite it all we came out on top,on top that is until that day..._

* * *

_It was pouring down rain,yet despite that and the snow,the forest near a small northern-almost glacial- community was all went to help and steam filled the air as the cold sank into my all had made many trips into the blazing inferno to rescue wild were going smoothly,until it happened. A boulder slipped from up the high mountain like forested boulder was the final shove the snow needed to thing happened quickly after that,trees fell while we attempted to flee the burning forest and the a tree fell onto us,I only escaped the horrid fate of being crushed and buried alive because an Absol- named Absolute Zero by the locals for its ability to withstand the cold day and night to help protect them- was helping combat the blaze and was close enough to pull me out of the dragged me away then,ignoring my protests as he dragged me to the threatened town by my scruff were the walls surrounding it to stop avalanches from crushing the town were we were was there I finally noticed the taste of blood in my mouth,the throbbing pain in my head and why the vision in my right eye was tainted red.I survived and stayed in the town were they,my human and Pokemon friends,died protecting from a blaze...  
_

* * *

_At least Hastings was upset by it enough to find a way to keep future rangers safe by making the stylers take damage for them...At least their deaths amounted to something.._

* * *

_Its time for me to go now...time for us to be reunited with each-other...  
_

_Thuump-thuuum-thuump-thuu-thu-  
_

* * *

"Aluna?Were are you? Aluna!" a teenager called,carrying a dish of soft warm meat and berries with a heater inside.

"Aluna their you are!Aluna?"The child dropped the dish,turned around and ran to get the town leader.

* * *

In the Pokemon ranger Head quarters Professor Hastings drops calls a meeting.

A news-paper article was projected upon a paper read:

**Aluna the Ninetails has passed away in Icirrus City,Unova**

**_Aluna The Shiny_** _**Ninetails was the sole survivor of the horrible and deadly storm and forest fire that took place north of Icirrus sixty years was the partner Pokemon of Pokemon ranger Jenna,a member of the first four rangers,more commonly referred to as Ranger Jenna of the four wild four wild dogs and their partner Pokemon- all canid Pokemon- were all killed by a falling tree during the avalanche,Aluna being the only survivor[she was injured [Fractured skull,fractured jaw,and a long wound along her right eye was repoted] by it,but was dragged out of the way by a local Absol]**_

_**Old age is said to be the cause of death.  
**_

_A photo was seen in the top right of the article,showing a shiny ninetails leaping over flood waters with one other Pokemon[also holding a rope] holding a in its mouth onto the shore of the other caption below it read: Aluna of the four wild dogs along with Mighteyna,Houndoom,and Arcainine aiding in rescuing those trapped by flood waters by pulling rope taught across the flood waters so people trapped in it can pull themselves to_ shore.

"Aluna was a good Pokemon to work with" and "it was the sacrafice of the four wild dogs that lead me to attempt to make the stylers so they took damage for the rangers and their Pokemon" was all Hastings said when questioned about what the meeting was about.

"Let us begin...Aluna was the last surviving member of the four wild dogs,the first four four wild dogs was the group that set the standards for all Pokemon rangers:Protect and has saved many lives before she became a partner Pokemon- her tracks were found around many lost children and travelers in the snow-even her own Partner when she was only a few years old,she saved lives while a partner Pokemon,and she saved lives after the death of her human partner..."

* * *

**A/N: I know its kind of sad,but it should get better is just the prologue- that is if I continue it...Tell me what you it be continued?**


End file.
